Revenge for the Stolen Day
by millenniumthief
Summary: Sequel to "The Gift of Payback." Bakura decides to take his own revenge on the person who gave Ryou his day of freedom. Rated M for blood, violence, and horror.
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or gain anything from writing this story.

**Warning!: **This story will contain scenes of violence, torture, and blood in later chapters. The first isn't too bad, but if you don't like horror you should stay far, far away.

A/N: Well, here it is: the sequel to The Gift of Payback! If you haven't read it you might want to. Some things in this story might not make sense, but not much. The story before this was a comedy; this is horror. I don't know why my sudden change of heart, but I hope you will like it.

--

Revenge for the Stolen Day

Bakura smirked as he gazed down at the peacefully sleeping body of his host. It was quite possibly the worst mistake he had made all day. _He's either brave or stupid in assuming he would be safe tonight, _the spirit thought. _Or maybe he was just too "happy."_ Bakura chuckled under his breath. _I warned him; it's not my fault he didn't listen…_

Reaching down, he held the Millennium ring and forced it to absorb Ryou's soul. After it had been taken, Bakura felt himself get pulled into the empty shell, filling the void. Finally, he was alive again. The spirit always distinguished between merely possessing a body and being alive. For what he was about to do, he felt _alive._

He quickly went over the plan he hatched while stuck in the RPG, and decided it was time to call an old "friend." Bakura was sure he would be eager to help with a little coercion; it shouldn't be hard at all. He had to find this person, though. Bakura never bothered to keep in touch with anyone after he had gotten what he wanted from them. Glaring about what he was being reduced to doing, he dug out the phone book. It was still the quickest way to find someone. His eyes skimmed down the page to "Ishtar," and he quickly memorized the address and slipped into the night.

It was the perfect night for his task; there weren't any clouds, but the small sliver of moon and the stars were masked by a slight haze of humidity. It was as dark as any thief could hope for. There were few cars, and Bakura doubted their drivers even saw him.

He found Malik's home and worked his way around to the back, picking the lock on a window and easing carefully inside. It wasn't very big, only having two bedrooms and most the basic rooms in a house. So, he found out quite quickly the only person there was Isis. The spirit almost swore under his breath until he realized the advantage this could give him. He escaped the home, tried to cover his rabbit-ear bangs, and marched up the stairs to knock politely on the front door. He put on the most innocent look he could manage, and Isis opened the door.

"Ryou…? Do you need something?" Bakura mentally smirked. So far, his plan was working.

"Um…Is-is Malik home?" he asked shyly, bowing his head slightly to cover his eyes.

Isis shook her head. "I'm afraid he's gone to the store. Can I help you?"

"No, I'll just come back tomorrow," Bakura sighed, and walked away from the house towards the store. He wondered if Isis would ever realize how fortunate she was. He wasn't going to hurt any innocents tonight, only the person who had made his day into a living hell.

He was still far from the store when a low rumble informed him his host hadn't eaten. A sick smile twisted his features as he thought about what he could do to solve that problem, but he still had to find Malik first. He continued on his way.

Bakura made it to the store and waited impatiently in the adjacent alley, forcing himself to stand still. He was surprised not to see Malik's motorcycle, but figured it wasn't that far from his house anyway. His luck couldn't get any better. Just as he felt he was going crazier from standing there, a lone figure walked out of the doors and toward him. Bakura's heart started pounding with the adrenaline that flooded through his body.

Crouching low in the shadows, the thief eagerly anticipated the other's approach. Seemingly out of nowhere, a pale arm reached out to grab the Egyptian's and jerked him into the alley. Malik collided painfully with a wall, knocking his breath out of him, and Bakura stood at the entrance, blocking the way out.

"Bakura…?" Malik asked slowly, wanting this to be some horrible dream. The sharp features and slowly appearing smirk told him it wasn't. The tan boy began edging deeper into the alley. Bakura matched every step.

"I'd say it's been too long, Malik," the yami taunted, forcing the Egyptian to the back of the dead-end street.

Malik paled visibly, even in the darkness. "Have you been following me? How did you know-?" he began to ask. His voice died away as he bumped into a building where the exit should have been.

Bakura seemed to know what the other was going to say. "Your sister told me. I must say, she gave up the information quite willingly by the time I was…through…" he mocked, his voice trailing off suggestively as he watched Malik squirm. For the first time, a little bit of anger leaked into Malik's scared expression.

"What did you do to Isis?!" he demanded.

"What does it sound like?" The spirit loved baiting Malik. He was so predictable.

"You bastard! If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you and make sure you stay dead this time!" Malik tried to back up his statement by charging at the yami in front of him, too angry to care about consequences. Bakura scoffed; yes, Malik was stronger than him, but he had the speed and cunning of a thief. He dodged nimbly out of the way, turning around and pinning Malik to another wall.

A sudden shift in Malik loosened Bakura's grip and a heel collided with the spirit's shin. Bakura's captive spun and the next second, pain exploded across Bakura's jaw line, sprawling him on the ground. When his vision and mind cleared, Bakura couldn't help but laugh, a haunting sound that echoed off the buildings. Spitting blood to clear room to speak, he grinned at his own brilliance. "I knew you weren't gone…Yami no Malik."

--

A/N: Well, how was it? I might change Yami no Malik to Marik next chapter. It seems to be more accepted. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and the Marik/ Yami no Malik issue. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you later!


	2. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or make profit from this story.

A/N: Yami no Malik is now Marik, just to avoid confusion.

Negotiation

Marik looked at the spirit lying on the ground with utter loathing. He had always despised the arrogant thief, and he thought the feeling was mutual. It made no sense to him that Bakura would willingly seek him out…unless he wanted something. Marik glared, not in the mood to bother with the pest.

"Should I kill you now or torture you first, Tomb-robber?" he asked, unsheathing the dagger of his Millennium Rod. It glinted dully in the pale moonlight, but still caught Bakura's attention. He staggered to his feet, still slightly dizzy from the blow, and chuckled while he wiped away the blood trailing from the side of his mouth.

"I don't think you'll want to do either once you hear what I have to say," he responded. His cocky stance only served to infuriate Marik more.

"On the contrary, I'm quite sure I still will." However, he lowered his weapon and allowed his enemy to speak. "What do you want?"

The spirit smirked. "Your help."

The Millennium Rod was back up in a flash. "That was the wrong answer," Marik growled.

Bakura's expression didn't falter; he was expecting this reaction. "Let me finish. I want revenge on the Pharaoh and his host for something that occurred today. I know you've been thinking about revenge for some time, and both of us are aware of the fact that had we been working together, we could have defeated them at Battle City."

"Or perhaps not. I seem to notice that anything you plan will inevitably fail in the end."

The thief's composure slipped a little as a muscle twitched in his jaw, causing his teeth to clench. "When I was attempting to steal the Puzzle, that was the case," he admitted angrily, "but tonight, I only want the Pharaoh to suffer, along with his precious partner. They _will_ pay for what they did."

Marik figured it wasn't worth the time to ask what had happened, but he had to admit the whole situation had him intrigued. He hadn't seen the spirit this agitated since his lighter side had shared Bakura's body with him. "And what do I get if I agree?"

"The same as me: satisfaction." Bakura could tell Marik was interested, and was choosing his words very carefully. He didn't want to lose this chance now.

The more psychotic of the two debated for a long moment. Kill the one standing right in front of him whom he had already defeated once before…or destroy the one who had unknowingly and unintentionally led to his own creation to put him in this current situation…

"What do I have to do?"

The spirit's malicious grin widened. "First, you're going to wait here for a little while. I have somewhat of a special treat planned for my hikari and me." At Marik's frustrated scowl, he continued. "Then, we're going to pay a visit to Yugi's house and see how things go from there." With that, he slipped through a door in the alley and out of Marik's sight.

A blast of cold air greeted Bakura as he stood in the back room of the store Malik had come from. He momentarily shivered, not from the cold, but in pleasure at the thought of what awaited him. Quickly making sure no one was in the room with him, he crept like a shadow to the freezer, snatched one of the plastic-covered packages, and vanished in a flash. No one would ever be the wiser about his being there.

Back on the street, Marik was pacing impatiently as Bakura took care of his business and rounded on the thief as soon as he returned. "What were you doing?!" he demanded.

Bakura's typical smirk graced his features as he held up the package so that Marik could see the large steak inside. "Getting dinner." Without further comment, he ripped off the plastic and tore ravenously into the raw meat, blood splattering everywhere. Marik was almost certain the spirit wolfed down the whole thing in two bites, not bothering to mop up the sticky liquid dripping off his chin and onto his shirt. A small, satisfied moan escaped from Bakura as he licked the remaining blood from his fingers. He looked up to see the other leaning slightly away with a mixture of amusement and revulsion in his eyes.

"Are you done? Or will you eat your arm next?" Marik asked in disgust.

The white-haired thief answered with a chuckle. "With the way you're acting, it seems like you're worried I'd try to eat yours." Marik glared again but straightened his back, watching curiously as Bakura tossed away the steak's tray and carefully folded the wrap. A knowing smile twisted his lips.

"You _are_ planning on having fun," he said simply.

"You have no idea. Let's go."

--

A burst of Shadow Magic tore through the chain of the Millennium Puzzle like it was nothing. Before Yugi even had a chance to stir from his sleep, the artifact was snatched and placed far from the bed. Marik and Bakura both watched expectantly for the spirit to emerge; they didn't have to wait long.

"Hold him!" Bakura shouted at Marik, at the same time covering Yugi's mouth and nose with the plastic wrap. A flash emanated from the blunt end of the Rod, and Yami struggled against the invisible bonds of shadow power.

Marik cackled as he saw the look in Yugi's just-opened eyes. "Hello there, little Yugi," he taunted. The sudden realization of what was happening crashed down on the youngest of them, and all he could do was open his mouth in a wordless scream.

--

A/N: There it was, chapter two! Yes, the next chapter is the violent one. I just couldn't rush Marik and Bakura's banter and it turned into a chapter all its own almost. I couldn't resist putting a steak scene in there…Poor Ryou. Please let me know what you think. All types of reviews are welcome!


	3. Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or make anything from writing this story.

Warnings: There is torture, blood, and other quite disturbing things in this chapter, as it is horror.

A/N: I'm sorry reviewers! I forgot to acknowledge you last time! To my reviewers: K, Muria, journey maker, and Niilan, thank you for encouraging me to continue this story!

Satisfaction

Yugi whimpered inaudibly as a stared at the two psychos looking right back at him. With every slight breath he let out, Bakura would smooth the wrap to let the air escape so that Yugi couldn't breathe it back in. He didn't know how long he could last. Already his vision was black around the edges and it was fading fast.

His body gasped against his will, causing the plastic to suction to his face. Yugi's eyes closed and no matter how much he fought, he couldn't keep them open.

"Yugi! NO!" Yami yelled through the silence, causing the two others to laugh.

Bakura shook his head. "Really, you don't think we would make him miss out on the fun, do you? We have so much more planned for him." He removed the covering over Yugi's mouth Yami was relieved to see the unconscious body draw in much-needed air. However, seconds later, a harsh, ringing slap echoed through the room as Bakura back-handed the hikari awake. Yugi cried out, his own hand flying to the sting.

"Why…?" he whispered. Another blow was delivered to the back of his skull in rage as Bakura stared him down.

"Why? WHY?! Do you really even need to ask that? How would you feel after being trapped in an accursed RPG all day? You should consider yourself lucky it hasn't been worse than it is right now. Not to worry, though; we'll be getting to that soon enough." Bakura gathered the chain that had once held up the Millennium Puzzle and pinned Yugi to the bed, using the chain to trap both his hands and tie them around a bed post. "Let's see how you like it."

The thief could tell that Marik was getting impatient just watching and motioned him over. The Rod in his hand was still glowing with the power he was using to hold Yami, but he could still focus enough to reveal the knife at the base. Bakura nodded, and with a maniacal grin, Marik rolled Yugi onto his stomach and began by shredding the shirt of his pajamas.

Yugi knew what was going to come and pressed himself close to the mattress, but as soon as the first cut was made, his back arched upward out of pain and into the knife. He could feel the warm blood dripping out of the wound and started to cry.

"Scared already, little Yugi? We haven't even begun!" Marik taunted. As the Rod started another cut, Yugi felt Bakura's hand on his back, moments before a finger slipped into the first gash, widening it. Bright, red rivers streamed down Yugi's back, and the young boy screamed louder than any of them in the room had thought possible, only seeming to amuse the murderous pair more.

"Yugi! Yugi, I'm sorry!" the former pharaoh pleaded, unshed tears making his eyes bright as he still struggled against the invisible bindings. If only he could make it back to his Puzzle, but Marik was holding him far too tightly to accomplish it. _I can't even help him overcome the pain…I can't even feel the pain!_ Yami thought, feeling completely useless and unable to help his partner for the first time since they had met, and that was worse than any physical pain they could have possibly inflicted upon him.

Bakura only grinned at the spirit, mocking him. "Your apologies can do nothing for him. You should have thought of that before assisting him today."

Marik had made two more cuts, and Bakura was still systematically widening them, causing more injury than the simple dagger would. Yugi thrashed around, trying desperately to get free and unknowingly preventing any of the slices to even start scabbing over. Bakura loved it. The crimson liquid spread out from Yugi's body, staining the sheets. The thief couldn't help himself; he dipped his finger into the next cut that Marik made and slowly lifted it to his lips.

Yami watched in horror as Bakura's tongue flicked out to taste the blood on his finger, and then the tomb-robber sucked it into his mouth, careful not to miss a single drop. A shuddering breath escaped as Bakura's eyes darkened and he was taken over by his blood lust. He licked his lips hungrily. "Stop, Bakura! Don't do this to him! Please!" But he was too far gone to hear Yami's plea as he ran his tongue over the cuts he had deepened, causing Yugi to scream again with the new sensation. It finally became too much and the small boy began to retch over the side of the bed. He, unlike Ryou, had eaten after getting home, and all of it was emptied from his stomach by the time he could stop the reflex. He curled up, sobbing while waiting for the torture to end.

"Please…stop…" Yugi begged for the first time, his throat raw. Bakura's eyes narrowed and he got off of Yugi to untie the chain left binding his hands. He could tell Yugi was too weak to even move once he regained his freedom. Managing to loop it around the boy's neck, he gave a vicious jerk, tugging him up to where his back was tightly pressed to Bakura's chest, dyeing the blue and white striped shirt red. Another scream tore through the air.

Bakura gently ground the chain around Yugi's throat, wearing the skin raw. "Will you ever do anything like what you did today again?" he growled. Yugi, having a hard time catching his breath, couldn't answer immediately, and Bakura gave another harsh jerk.

"…N-no! Never…!" he managed to cry out.

Bakura kept the movement of the chain steady. "And will you ever help Ryou's attempts to get rid of me?"

"…No…"

Finally, Bakura seemed satisfied with the damage he had done, and slowly lowered his arms and got off the bed. He turned to Marik. "Heal the cuts so he doesn't bleed to death, but leave any bruises. I want him to suffer just a little bit more." Marik complied, and Yami watched in relief as the bright red lines faded from Yugi's body, but the dark purple bruises from the trauma remained. Bakura touched Yugi's back one more time for some more of the blood and then he and Marik were gone, leaving Yugi sobbing and Yami free to return to his side.

Once the two spirits were outside, Marik cackled again. "I don't suppose you would want help with your hikari?" he asked, eager to inflict more pain on the white-haired thief's host.

A humored smirk appeared across Bakura's features as he debated. "Actually, I will probably need your help after I've dealt with him. I hope you don't mind. At least you'll get to hear his screams."  
--

Once back inside Ryou's apartment, Bakura carefully took his place in the Ring, allowing the still sleeping soul of his host to reclaim the body. Then, slowly leaking parts of the night into Ryou's dream, Bakura waited patiently for the new nightmare to wake up his host. He wasn't disappointed.

Ryou rolled over in his still-bloodstained clothes and rubbed his eyes, staring blearily at the clock on the wall. _How can it be only 2 a.m.? _he wondered, running a hand down his face. He stopped when he felt something rough on the soft skin of his cheek. He examined his body curiously, and even in the pale light from the street lamp, he could see the dark red, almost brown, color of the dry, crusted blood on his clothes. His mind flashed back to the dream he was having right before he awoke, reality broke through his sleep-fogged state, and he gasped.

"Spirit…_Yugi…_NOOO!!"  
--

A/N: I really hope that wasn't bad for my first try…please tell me if it was, or if you liked it; Ryou's still got a little bit of torture coming, too. Bakura actually does have a thing for blood. If you've seen the episode where he licked the Millennium Eye, he was actually licking it for the blood, but they edited it out. (Shudder) Anyway, please review! They're always welcome!


	4. Repercussions

**WARNING**: More blood and torture.

A/N: Please forgive my lack of update. I had a catastrophic flash drive failure and I accidentally completely erased one of the projects I had completed, so I had to redo it all...Plus I never knew it would be so hard to torture Ryou! Yeesh, I definitely learned my lesson...I hope you enjoy!

Repercussions

Ryou bolted upright in his bed, glancing around frantically, as though he expected exactly the same thing that happened to Yugi to happen to him. The stench of blood surrounded him, making his head and stomach swim uncomfortably. Without even realizing it, he had shot out of the bed and barely made it to the bathroom before getting sick. He slumped against the side of the tub, breathing heavily and trying hard to regain control of his stomach.

Only after he unconsciously wiped his mouth with the back of his arm did he realize there was even more blood than before covering him and gagged as he remembered where it had come from. Not only the steak, but _Yugi_…Ryou trembled, feeling guilty that he had his own friend's blood on his lips.

"It's your fault, Hikari," Bakura said, appearing and looking down on his host as he sat huddled against the tub. "You should feel guilty."

Ryou weakly shook his head. "No…I-I didn't cause this…I didn't force you to-to torment my friends!"

The thief merely laughed at Ryou's denial. "But it _is_. If you were stronger, you would be able to stop me."

Shuddering, the hikari attempted to crawl away from the spirit or at least get out of the room that had been clean until he had entered it. He couldn't bear to see the evidence of what his darkness had done. Ryou managed to make it to the front room before he collapsed.

"You see? You are weak," Bakura scoffed. "You can never stop me, and I'll prove it to you."

The spirit vanished before Ryou's eyes, and the white-haired human once again tried to find him. Suddenly, everything blacked out, and when Ryou regained consciousness, he was sitting in a chair with a knife in his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he yelped, trying to drop the blade, but he couldn't move his fingers. "Let me go!"

A ghostly chuckle echoed in the back of Ryou's mind. 'Just fight me off, Hikari.' At the words, Ryou struggled as hard as he could, straining every muscle in his body in the attempt to move; every one of his limbs remained still. 'Oh, that's right, you can't!' Bakura said, contradicting his previous words.

"Stop it!" the boy yelled again.

"How ironic…you taught me how to do this, remember?" The thief let his memories once again seep into Ryou's own, the day the hikari had managed to control Bakura's hand with Yugi's help. "And now, you can do nothing but watch while I do _this_!" At the last word, the blade swept up the restrained boy's arm, leaving a crimson line of shimmering blood. A kind of gasping squeal escaped Ryou as the burning pain shot through his limb.

"No…don't!" he pleaded, seeing the droplets fall from his arm to his already stained clothes. He was starting to panic, wondering how far his yami would take this insane game. He could think of several worse things Bakura could do to him, humiliating, sick things and prayed it wouldn't come to that. The spirit was unstable though; at this point he was possible of anything.

Bakura seemed to sense what Ryou was thinking. "Yes, I can force you to do anything I want to, can't I?" He took the knife in his other hand and drew it across the previously uncut wrist. A piercing scream gurgled out of the boy's throat as he struggled against the agony. "Oh, don't worry. I can't do too much. I still need your body to live…" he mocked.

"Why do you do this to me…?" Ryou whimpered.

"This? Oh, this is just latent revenge. I never did truly pay you back for the first time you managed to break free of my control…Well, that might not be entirely true. That was the main reason I had Malik specifically stab your left arm," Bakura mused.

Ryou couldn't quite understand what was so important about his left arm. "What do you mean? Why is there something so 'special' about that?"

Bakura snarled in anger, furious that his host could be so incompetent. "Not your arm. Your _hand_! When Yugi destroyed Zorc's hand, severed that part of my control and soul, you took over. My _left _hand. Now do you remember?!" he growled, forcing Ryou's palm up to show the scar that was still on the pale flesh. With a swift move, Ryou's hand was placed upon the RPG board as the knife descended once again, impaling the limb against the table.

By this time, it seemed the hikari was too far gone to even yell in pain. His breaths were starting to become more and more shallow, tiny white dots appearing before his eyes as his world spun sickeningly. A weak moan caught in Ryou's throat, coming out a soft puff of air. This was it: he was going to die and actually not come back this time. There was no RPG playing to where his mage could revive him. He was gone.

The thief objected that his fun had been so cut short, but at this rate he would be out a body, possibly having to wait another three millennia for his next host. Assuming complete control over the body, he spoke. "Marik, I believe it's time for your assistance."

Marik sauntered into the room, his lavender eyes taking in the scene before him. The blade of his Rod was exposed, and he approached the spirit whose hand was still pinned down in the puddle of blood beneath it.

"Your host gave in so easily? It's no wonder you hate being trapped in him" he said, some taunting edge within his voice making Bakura a little wary.

"Yes, now heal the wounds and you can be on your free way again," the spirit demanded, suddenly uncomfortable with having the psycho in the same room as him.

Marik chuckled darkly. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be free of him. I can arrange for that," he suggested, making no move to obey Bakura's demands. He watched in mild amusement as the thief's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in frustration and anger.

"Marik, this wasn't our agreement; now take care of these cuts!" Bakura shouted almost frantically.

"I beg to differ. You simply asked if I would help you torture little Yugi. I volunteered to assist with your hikari and you refused. At no time was anything mentioned about actually healing your host body," Marik pointed out and then turned to leave.

Bakura moved towards him in desperation, crying out slightly when the blade in his hand pulled further into his skin before giving out and being plucked from the table while still embedded in his flesh. However, it didn't seem of much consequence when compared to the fact that he could bleed out then and there without medical attention of some sort.

"Wait!" he called out, causing the larger of the two to focus his attention back toward the other. "I at least got you some revenge on the Pharaoh, doesn't that count for something?" he croaked unsteadily.

Marik appeared to consider the spirit's plea, humming slightly in thought. Even he had to admit that the other made a good point. He might not have gotten a chance to cut up the Pharaoh's hikari without Bakura's help. "I suppose that _might_ 'count for something,'" he goaded. "Of course, if you say the magic word…I _might_ be tempted to help you." He enjoyed watching the weakened thief's eyes cloud with humiliation as his befuddled mind processed the request.

Bakura couldn't believe this was happening to him. How was it possible that the psychopath had turned the tables on him, using Bakura's own plan for his own revenge? His head bowed in embarrassment as he mumbled a small, "Please…help me," so afraid that he was going to be reduce to nothing but a mere spirit trapped in a trinket again to care what he was saying.

"I couldn't quite hear that…say it again, louder this time."

"Please, heal my injuries!" he persisted, saying it more than loud enough for the other to hear. With the smirk that generally resided on Bakura's lips, Marik ran the blunt end of the Rod first over his arm and wrist, leaving the more painful wound on his hand for last. As soon as the skin had knitted, the psycho turned away once more.

"I suggest you never come searching for me again. I might not be so lenient next time." With a swirl of his cape, he vanished.

Bakura gasped, trying to catch his breath while berating himself for his lone moment of weakness and stupidity. For the first time, he couldn't stand the sight of the blood on himself, knowing that in reality, much of it had been spilled from his own veins. Unable to take much more of his own humiliation, he guided his body toward Ryou's bed, laying down in it and letting the boy's passed out soul to control it again, slipping gratefully into his own slumber.

--

The next time Ryou looked at the clock, it was blinking four o'clock. All the night's events came crashing down on him and he gazed down upon his clothes, tearing them off as fast as he could manage. Using all his strength, he dragged himself to the shower, cleaning all the blood off his trembling frame.

Sighing, he made his way to the couch, unable to deal with changing the covers on his bed. Curling up, knowing he had to be at school at eight that morning, he struggled his way into sleep as nightmares invaded the dreams he had recently hoped would be the best he had had since his spirit possessed him…

The End

--

So, was it good? I have no idea where Marik's revenge came from, just a plot bunny I guess! That was fun to finish, but I don't think I'll have any Ryou torture for a while...Sniffle, what have I done?! Anyway, please read and review! Tell me what you thought, even if it is over.


End file.
